


Him

by swiftspickle



Series: The Hobbit onsies [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftspickle/pseuds/swiftspickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Aidean smoosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

Dean ran through the trailer area trying to find him. He had walked briskly off set today and hadn’t even waited for Dean when he was the first one out of the make- up chair today.  
He’s always first out, because he doesn’t have a beard or those blasted moustache braids. He had seemed upset and Dean didn’t know why.  
When he finally reached his trailer, he knocked on the door and yelled loudly, probably disturbing someone but Dean didn’t care at the moment, all he cared about was him. When Dean realised he wasn’t there, he ran his calloused hands through his rough and dry hair, dead from the day on set.  
Dean ran and twisted in between the trailers and weaved in between people in the too small spaces. When he got to the catering, he looked across the big space in search of a familiar face. He did find a familiar face, although not the one he was looking for.  
“Richard, Martin. You seen him?” Dean asked hurriedly. They, of course knew who Dean was talking about and shook their heads, worried for the young man who looked like he was about to break down at any moment.  
“Think,” Richard said calmly, “where would he go if he was upset?” Richard asked.  
Dean ran another hand through his hair and breathed in a ragged breath and released it again through his nose. Then, just as suddenly, his eyes widened and he took off like a rabbit.  
“Thanks, Richard!” Dean yelled over his shoulder, drawing the attention of many people, but not sparing them a second glance.  
“Jesus, they haven’t even gone on a first date and ones already pissed at the other.” Martin said, smiling fondly. Richard let out a chuckle.  
Meanwhile, Dean dodged between people carrying large objects and even bigger cameras. He ran into the building where they had just finished filming for the day. Peter saw Dean and tried to talk to him, to which Dean ignored. He could explain later.  
He ran up the steps, almost tripping over, though he would later deny that and say there was a loose step. When he got to the rafters above the set with the giant trees and ant-like people, he ran towards the opening in the flat roof and stopped for a minute.  
What if he didn’t want him anymore?  
What if he had found someone better?  
Dean shook his head to clear it of such thoughts and grasped the handle to open the door. Dean pulled himself up onto the roof and looked madly. Where was he? Dean dragged his hand through his hair and chewed his lip.  
He has to be here.  
Somewhere.  
Dean looked the other way and caught sight of ferocious black tangled curls being tossed about by the wind. Dean sighed in relief and sagged as he walked towards the black mop of curly hair that had become an all too familiar, favourite sight. Dean knew those curls would be soft to touch. Dean walked around to the front of him and looked at him.  
He eventually acknowledged with a look that slowly transformed into a small smirk that made Dean’s heart stop. Dean smiled back and sighed in relief again.  
“Aidan,” he breathed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So ah, this is my first fanfiction. go easy on me


End file.
